Untitled
by Adidas
Summary: Sirius also met a Girl in Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.   
It's my first story so be nice. 

Chapter one 

Sirius Black was about to start his 5th year at Hogwarts. Or well, 1st of September he would. Today it was the 25th of August, so in a week he would. He looked out his window, taking a break of writing his homework. He knew he should have finished it sooner but he and James had been too busy making plans and having fun that he forgot. Now, the last days of the vacation, he was finishing it. He only had to finish a History paper and an Astronomy paper and he was done. Of course, those where the hardest subjects.  
He didn't know anything of History since he usually slept through the class and he just sucked at Astronomy. He had finished the Transfusion paper the first day of the vacation. He never had any problems with that subject. And with the help of Lily Evans, James' girlfriend, he and James also had finished charms. She rocked at that and was the best of their year in that subject.  
But now, after he had written a feet of the History paper (they had to finish 4 feet) he decided he needed a break and he took a Sugar quill, his favourite candy, and stared out the window. Thinking about all the schemes they had thought up for this school year. They where amazing, better than any year before. But they improved every year. He remembered the first prank they had ever played, and the first they played at Hogwarts. The first one they got in trouble from, he smiled at the thought, and then he thought of the decision he and James made to try and make a record of detentions. Right now, he was ahead with 496 detentions.  
James was his best friend. They where like brother, in looks as well as in act. If anyone threatened one, they would have to deal with both of them. Of course was Remus a good friend too, but they had only met him halfway through October in their first year. And they were trying to become Animagi for him, and included him with everything. But he was a real friend. And Peter, well he was just the tag along.  
As he looked out into the street from his window at the 4th floor, a beautiful girl walked down the street. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Sirius didn't know her name because she had just moved in down the street.   
Two weeks ago some muggle people that lived down the street, moved. His mother had said they moved to the other side of the country because of the man's work. Sirius didn't know them very well, so didn't really care. Yesterday the new people had arrived; it was a couple and their daughter. Sirius thought he recognised her, but he didn't know from where. But he was determent to ask her name before summer was over. She looked muggle-like so he only had a week left.  
Suddenly he got up from his chair and walked down the stairs. Why not ask now? It didn't look like she was in a hurry, and he was taking a break anyway.

****

~~~

Samantha Silverstein was about to start her 5th year at Hogwarts. Or well, 1st of September she would. Today it was the 25th of August, so in a week she would. She was glad, because they had just moved in a muggle street, where she had to wear muggle cloths all day. She couldn't do anything normal, because if she would, the muggles would see and she had finished all her homework at the beginning of the vacation. So she was bored out of her mind.  
Although Samantha was in Gryffindor, a house where everybody was a friend with one another, she was rather lonely. She was friendly to everyone and everyone was friendly with her. But she didn't have real friends. The best friend she ever had was Amelia Brown, a shy and chubby girl that was as nice and as innocent as anyone could ever be. But she was sorted in Hufflepuff, where she of course rightly belonged, for she was still Samantha's best friend. But it also meant that they didn't hang out as much as they would have, had they been in the same house.  
Amelia had made a lot of friends in her house as to Samantha who didn't appear to be a social and didn't have real friends beside her. But it was ok; they sat together in the classes they shared. They had chosen the same extra subjects and did everything they could together. It turned out many classes they shared because Hufflepuff and Gryffindor matched of perfectly and Slytherin and Ravenclaw hit of great too. Well, lets just say the Ravenclaws and the Slytherin had fewer rows with one another than Slytherin would have with anyone else. So they where lucky with that.   
Samantha was very quite, which might be one of the reasons she wasn't so social, but it also meant she heard a lot. Not a lot of people noticed it when she was in the room, or nearby and listening. And she just loved to listen to conversations, not because she wanted to know all the secrets, just because it was fun to hear lots of different things. That's why she knew some secrets, people weren't supposed to know.  
As she was walking down the street, wondering if there really wasn't any wizard family in the street, someone she could talk to. Or anything to do a boy walked up to her. He had jet-black hair and warm, twinkling, brown eyes. She knew who he was; it was one of the Marauders, Sirius Black. He and his friends where the most troublesome kids in all of the school. She knew they had made a pact of some sort that said they had to make a record in detentions.

****

~~~

As he ran up to her, she stopped and watched him. "Hi," he said, stopping in front of her. "Hi, I'm Sirius Black. I don't believe we've met yet. I live in that big house over there."  
Samantha didn't know he lived there, but she did know who he was. She also wasn't surprised he didn't remember her, they never really had a real conversation or anything. And since she was bored she thought she played a game. Not telling him she was a witch, she wouldn't deny it, just not tell him she was. "Hi, Samantha Silverstein," she introduced. "How long have you lived there?"  
"About 12 or 13 years," he answered. "It's ok I guess."  
"Cool," she asked.  
"Not really, it's a pretty boring street," he explained smiling.  
They continued talking, Sirius not understanding why Samantha was smiling the whole time. And Samantha smiling every time he almost said the wrong things. She didn't have any problems since he mother was a muggle and had many muggle friends that often came over. She was used to avoid wizard talk, but he obviously wasn't used to it. After 15 minutes of talk they decided to get some ice cream together.  
They walked down the street, around the corner to the little ice cream stand. They both took Chocolate Chip flavour and Sirius trying to be a gentleman offered to pay.  
"Let me," he said. "How much?"  
"£3, -" the old man said. "Oh right, here are your napkins."  
"Thanks," Sirius said, taking them and handing one to Sam. Then he put his hand his pocket and felt only his wizard money. "Right, well uh." he stammered.   
"What is it? Forgot your money?" she asked smiling as she realised he must have only had wizards money in his pocket.  
"Yes," he said going a tiny bit red. "Would you mind paying this time? I promise I will next time. "  
"Not at all," she said, glad there would be a next time, and paid the man. "Could happen to anyone."  
As they ate their ice they talked some more. By the time they returned home it was already 6 o'clock and they said good by. Sirius glad he met the pretty girl, Sam glad she had made at least a friend to spend the rest with the summer with.

****

^^^

The next morning Sirius quickly stopped by Gringots and changed his money. After that they met every day and paid for the ice cream in turns. Every afternoon they would talk and sit on the sidewalk in the street. Samantha never telling she was a witch, nor denying it, and Sirius always trying not to stumble over his word and saying the right things.  
It was a dead end street so not a lot of cars went through it. At the 31 August Sirius told Samantha that he went to boarding school and would leave the next day. Of course she knew this but made him promise they would keep in touch.  
"Of course we'll keep in touch," he said. "Plus I'll be back with Christmas."  
"Great," she said smiling. "Well, have fun this year."  
"Yes, you too," he said shaking her hand. "And I'll see you later" She then turned around and walked inside. Wondering if he would notice her now when they would arrive in school. Or maybe he would pretend he didn't. Either way, it had been a good way to spend the last remaining days, for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

Thanks for the review

At the 1st of September Samantha walked through the barrier onto the platform. She immediately started to look for her best friend. Luckily she was early and it was still calm. That way it didn't take long to find her. But Amelia always stood a bit out in the crowd.

"Hey!" Samantha said walking up to her. "How are you? How was Paris!"

"Hey!" Amelia said. "It was great! It was hot!" Together they entered the train while Amelia started to talk about Paris and what she had seen and the people she met. She seemed to have had a really good time because after they had found an empty compartment and the train had left the platform she was still talking about it.

"Anyway, then we went to the Louvre have you ever been there? It's so big that one part of the museum is enough for a day's walk. But it was nice. And I saw the Mona Lisa, only I don't think it's all the beautiful. Though it was cool the way she kept looking at you. Which is why she got famous in the first place. But that was the last day. So the next day we went home and the day after that it was today," she finished.

"Wow, you really had an amazing time," Samantha said grinning.

"Yes I did," Amelia said. "So what about you? What did you do while I was gone. Did you miss me crazily?"

"Of course I did!" Sam said. "But I got by. We moved three days after you left and guess in whose street I turned up?"

"Whose?" Amelia asked excitedly .

"Sirius Black," Sam said. "And I just spend my last days with him. It was alright."

"Nice," her friend said grinning. "Samantha got a boooyfriend."

"I do not," she said smiling. "Now what about that French guy _you _met?"

The rest of the train-ride they talked about boys and homework, things they had done together in the summer. What next school year would be like and things like that. At three they changed into their robes.

"Hey I'm going to see how some Hufflepuffs spend their summer ok?" Amelia said, putting her shoes back on.

"Sure, see you later," Samantha said. She didn't see the point in her looking for Gryffindors to ask about the summer. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Amelia said and disappeared. After a few minutes however, Samantha was bored so she got up and decided to walk around a bit to stretch her legs. She opened the door en looked left and right. Left there seemed to be going on something because a lot of kids stood there watching something. Samantha walked over there to see what it was, but before she reached it someone knocked her on her feet.

****

~~~

At the 1st of September Sirius walked through the barrier onto the platform. He immediately started to look for his best friend. It was very late and very crowded with parents and children and animals so this was a very hard task. But suddenly he spotted a sandy-haired boy he knew.

"Moony!" he yelled "Moon!" Remus turned around and spotted him too.

"Hey!" he said. "How are you?"

"I'm great! You?" Sirius asked. "Hey have you seen James yet?"

"Me too, and no, I just arrived," Remus said looking around. "But he still has 5 minutes. So why don't we just get aboard?"

"Good idea," Sirius said and together they walked towards the big red train that stood waiting for them. "So how was your summer?"

"Great," Remus said while they heaved up their trunks in the train. "Yours?"

"Amazing," Sirius said. "I met this great girl, Samantha Silverstein. Too bad she's a muggle."

"You're kidding right?" Remus said grinning as he boarded the train and entered their compartment.

"What d'you mean I'm kidding?" Sirius asked totally confused.

"Samantha Silverstein goes to Hogwarts too, she's in the same year _and_ house," Remus explained. "She's great at Astronomy and her best friend's Amelia Brown, the Hufflepuff. I've talked with her ones or twice."

"Really?" Sirius asked. "Damn, how come I didn't know this?"

"Because you're too busy with yourself and your pranks," Remus said.

"She looked familiar," Sirius said frowning and thinking about it. Suddenly the door burst open and a brown eyed, black messy haired boy stood in the doorway, covered in pumpkin juice.

"Serverus Snape is going to die," James said with fire in his eyes. "Today, now!"

"Hi James," Sirius said real perky. "How was_ your_ summer?"

"Sirius, Remus, get ready to kill that, that that... Rat," James said and opened his trunk to get some dry cloths.

"Let's do that later, just relax first ok?" Remus asked. "How was your summer?"

"It was alright," James said putting on a new shirt. "Yours?"

"It was great, hey, Sirius met a girl," Remus answered.

"Really?" James said calming down a bit. "So, tell me about her." They talked about girls and Quidditch. They bought way too many sweets and explained Remus some pranks they planned. At two thirty James went over to Lily and Remus and Sirius played some exploding Snap. However at two fifty James returned with fire in his eyes.

"Now Snape is a dead man," he said as he grabbed his wand. "He just..." they never found out what he did, but it had to be really bad because they had never seen James like this.

"D'you think he's serious?" Remus asked.

"This time?" Sirius said. "I think so, did you see his eyes?" Immediately both of them sprang up and ran after they friend. He had already reached the greasy haired boy and was raising his hand to hit. Sirius quickly grabbed it and stopped it.  
"James, hi, remember our nice Transfusion professor?" Sirius said quickly. "Remember what she said before we left last school year?"  
"No," James said, trying to get loose, not taking his eyes of Snape. "I don't care."

"Oh yes you do!" Sirius said holding him with all his might. "She said that... if we got in trouble... the first week... stop for a second! The first week... we'd be expelled, remember? And we don't want that, now do we?"

"I don't care James said, stop struggling so Sirius could let him go and faced him. "I just want that slime thing dead." And he turned to go after Snape.

"You'll regret it later, trust me," Sirius said. But James didn't listen and continued walking towards Snape and punched him in the face. "Hey, don't say I tried to stop you _or_ warned you!" He watched his friend fight Snape, but also saw Snape cheat so he jumped in and helped his friend. Immediately ten other Slytherins joined them. Then they heard a loud voice that belonged to the Head Boy. He and James quickly ran through the people that stood watching. Why do I always get involved? Sirius wondered but didn't look where he was going and knocked over a girl.

****

~~~

"Get of me!" Samantha said pushing the kid. He or she quickly got up and she saw then that it was Sirius. "Hi."

"Hi," he said offering her a hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you just scared me," She said taking the hand and got up. Then they heard Serverus Snape yell something and bolt right at them. Still holding her hand Sirius pulled her with and ran after James. Luckily there were many people in the hallway so Snape had a hard time getting through. Sirius seemed to get through the mass easily enough. "Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Right in here," he said and entered a compartment. In it sat Remus Lupin, Samantha had talked with him ones of twice, he seemed really nice. Next to him sat a fat boy with blond hair that sat eating a lot of food, Peter Pettigrew.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, I think he said something about going to Lily," Remus answered. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"I exidently knocked over Samantha," Sirius said sitting down.

"That would explain her being here," Remus said. "Sit down." Samantha sat down next to Sirius and in front of Peter, she looked how he stuffed three kinds of candy in his mouth and quickly looked away.

"So why were you running?" she asked Sirius. He explained the story together with helps of Remus because he seemed to like to alter the story or make it more like an adventure. She stayed there for an hour, by that time she figured Amelia was done and returned to her own compartment. Amelia wasn't done but came ten minutes after her.

"Did you hear about the fight?" she said as she entered. "I heard Snape's got a broken nose!"

"Really?" Sam said looking up from her book. "I did not know that, but yes I had heard from the fight." They continued to talk some more and play some games until they arrived at the small station. There they heard the usual loud voice from Hagrid, calling the first years. Together with two Ravenclaws they got aboard a carriage with no horses that brought them to the castle. As tired as Sam was she was still glad to be back.


End file.
